WaterBalls
WaterBalls Is The twentieth episode of Season 1 Plot cc The pool closes down due to budget problems,So Eric opens a public pool in his backyard but gets stuck inside Stevie and Lois invade Liz and Peter's time with questions. Meanwhile Gracie Makes A Sequel to the Viral Video Of Eric Trivia *This Episode will Be More About Things For The next Episode Pool *The Viral Video Is Finnaly Revelead * Script Eric:You guys ready? Gracie,Lois,Peter,Stevie:Yeah! Eric:To the pool! (The pool) Eric:Wha-?! The pools closed..forever! Peter:Due to our budget problems,the pool will be closed. YES! Now we wont be hurt anymore! Lois:Dimwit.. Gracie:Lois! Stevie:Guys..I think the pool is closed.. All:(Looks at Stevie) WE KNOW!! Eric:I got it! My dad's installing a pool in my backyard! So..that can be our pool! Peter:Mama mia.. Lois:Nice thinking,captain. Gracie:I like the way you think! Stevie:Guys! Eric's opening a pool in his backyard! All:WE KNOW!! Eric:Alright so here's the plan! (Everyone walks off) Eric:Eric,here's the plan! (Lemonade Time) Liz:Superman or Batman? Peter:Anyone who wouldn't pound my guts out. (Stevie and Lois walk in) Lois:No,you're cuter! Stevie:No,you're cuter! Lois:Oh hey guys! I have a question! Liz:Yeah? Stevie:Who's cuter? Peter:Stevie doesn't hate me..soo.. Lois:HA! Liz:Lois is a bit scary.. so.. Stevie. Lois:YES! Stevie:NOOOO!!!! Liz and Peter:? (The track) Abby:Okay! Ready! (Cuts on camera) Gracie:You may have met Eric,but I'm the real deal. Abby:Special effects! Gracie,Galatic Skater THE MOVIE Gracie:He has a kart,but I have the skates! (The effects make Gracie look like she's flying) Abby:Fall! Gracie:UGH! The alien hit me! (Falls) Abby:BRRRREEEEBOOBOP! (Makes the alien's mouth move) Gracie:What? Abby:I'm voicing the alien! Gracie:.. (Eric's backyard) Eric:Now I press this button to close.. (The pool is covered) Eric:Open.. (The pool is uncovered) Eric:(Puts the remote down and sits by the water) Eric:(Slips in the pool) Eric:Gotta..hold on.. (Presses close) NO! (Falls in and the pool is covered) Eric:HELP!!! HELP!!! HEEELLPP!! (Elsewhere) Lois:You hang up! Stevie:No you hang up! Lois:No,YOU hang up! Stevie:Peter and Liz? Lois:YEAH. (The park) Peter and Liz:(Swinging) Woohoo! Lois:Guys! Peter:(Falls off) Ahh! Liz:(Stops) What!? Stevie:Who should hang up? Me or Lois? Peter:LOIS JUST HANG UP! Lois:Not until Elizabeth votes! Liz:Lois.Hang.Up. Stevie:I win! You owe me some deer meat! Lois:My life is oveeerrr!!! (Hangs up) Stevie:Aww..it's okay.. (Kisses her) Lois:(Kisses him back) Peter:Oh god.. Liz:Run! (The track) Abby:Uploading to SplashFace! Gracie:Good! Abby:Lost connection. Gracie:What?! (Gets a call) Eric? Hello? Eric:Gracie! I'm stuck in my pool! Bye! Gracie:Eric's in danger! Abby:I'll bring the laptop! (Walking down the street) Peter:So then I.. (Gets a call from Eric) Hello? Eric:Peter! Liz! Pool! My house! Bye! Liz:Who was it? Peter:To your house! (Stevie's house) Stevie:I love you more! Lois:I love you more! Stevie:PETER AND LIZ! Lois:OKAY! (Eric calls Stevie) Eric:Dude! My house! I'm stuck! Stevie:He's in trouble! Get the paintball gun! (Eric's backyard) Peter:N-now where's the butto- (Steps on open and falls in) Liz:Peter!! Stevie:Whoa. Lois:HA! Eric:Thanks guys! Abby:I'll help you,Peter! (Slow motion) Peter:Nooooo!! Eric:Peter! Get out! (Gets out the pool) Peter:I caaaann't! Abby:(Falls in the pool with the laptop and gets shocked) BRRBRBRBBRB Peter:Wait n-BBbbbrbrbrb! Lois:HA!!! DIMWITS! Stevie:DimwitS? Really? Gracie:Are you all alright? Abby:Can't do..video. Gracie:Nooo! Now I need a new camera person! Guys..would you like to help? Eric:Sorry,gotta work on the pool.. Stevie:Nah.. Lois:Sorry,girly. Peter:BRBBRBRBRBRBRBRB! No.. tha-BBRBRBRBRBRBR! Gracie:Oh..(Walks off) Stevie:Peter. Liz. Who's cuter? Me or Lois? Liz:.. Peter:.. Eric:? Liz,Peter:(Chases them) Eric:Huh? Liz:I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT'S CUTE! Eric:Um..What? (End credits) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes